


A balanced Six is Instinctual

by Samayo_Kaze



Series: The Ghost Chronicles [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Does the major character death tag, Gen, IS BULLSHIT, If the character is already dead, My bullshit cannot be contained, Rex's FUCKING NUMBER, The fact that I have to type in, also, and it isn't really touched on, and it pisses me off, apply, asking for me, hey wait, in the story???, regular nonesense, to get his character tag to pop up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samayo_Kaze/pseuds/Samayo_Kaze
Summary: A balances Six is a perfect number, denotes love and harmony.Your sixth sense is your instincts.Rex is six and a half and has made a choice.
Series: The Ghost Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771804
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	A balanced Six is Instinctual

Rex is six and a half and he’s just been adopted by a squad of CCs. They’re all absolutely crazy.

He fits right in.

They move him into their space ~~out of his empty bunk~~ when they notice one of the more threatening trainers starting to sniff around him. Take him in as one of them. Claim that he's always been there. Always been one of them.

Rex is no longer alone.

~~He wasn’t anyway.~~

His Ghost slips away. Stops hovering quite so close. Disappears for weeks at a time. Fades from constant awareness.

Always comes back.

Rex is six and a half and has made a choice.

S̶̨̖̩͈͉̳̣̻̳͇͔̹̩͑̌̍̈́̚ͅo̷̞̹̰̤̐̆̏͘͘͝m̷̮̗̱̻̣̙̯̒͛e̷̛̘̝̩̩͓̱͓̎͛̂̔́̋̿̄̒̓͆̾͝͠͝t̷̢̰̳̹͔̲̜̘̺̰͎̳̭̲̲͂͒͂͑̀͒͌̓̾̕͝h̶̫͍̻̫̱̬͇̰̙͔̪̩̱̍͌i̶̢̨͍̞̮̱̮͕̽̑̀̌̿̐͠n̷̢̛̬͇̻̓̈̿͜ģ̸̡̟͈̦͍̾͋̃̿͑̒̆̀̿͠ ̴͍̮̗̲̍̄́͊͗̈͒̓̎ẖ̵̨̛̣̘̼̤̗͕͖̝͆͗́̂͒͒̊̀̇͌̉̈́̔̌̒̚ā̴̛̯̪̟͙͉̜̺̒͋̓̓̾̓̉̒͌̋͗̎̕͘͜s̴̨̢̲̤͎͕̦͖͉̱̽̃͗̌̽̌͊͐̎̋̋̚͝ ̴̨͇͕̱͖̌͝c̷̺̥̖̰̞̾̎̇̈́̊̌̚͘͠h̸̛̘̟̞͖̙̳a̵̼̺͇̗͍̓̑̋̌̎̆̉͘̚ͅń̴̫̭̥̣͈̪̻̔̓̋͋̈́̈́̿̓͠͠͠g̴̢̢̝̣͚̘̫͓̬̤̻̮̠̣͈̏̕͜͜ë̴͚̣͉͈̯̖̗̮͙́̒d̵̢̩͓̻̞̳̘̘̬̻͇́̉̋̌̀̇̏̾̏̿͗̚͘͘͘͜͠.̴̨̠̪̠̘̘̗̗̹̳̼̝̼̞̼͇̓̿̈́̈́̎̾̈͠

Rex has met a ghost, **KNOWS** a Ghost just as well as he **KNOWS** himself now. 

Rex can tell the instant his Ghost appears, exactly where, and thinks nothing of it.

Doesn’t tell anyone. Never thinks too. It's a private thing, this, something just for him ~~for them.~~

N̶͖̑̊̈̈̈̊̍̈́̽̀̀̀̍̂̐̓͝ȍ̴͕̔̽̈́̑ ̶̧̺͖͓̱̠̖͚̍͋͐͒̿̊͜͜͜͝ͅo̵̘̜̩͉͉̱͔̙̠̓̽n̸̨̡̤̞̻̯̲̈́̉͂͐͋͗̍̊̒͘ę̸̞̜͎̖̫̗̐̉͗̈̉̉͂͜ ̸̨̧̘̹̹͓̞̟̯̰̩̘͊̓ḩ̶̢̡̺͚̜͈̭̥͖̱̲̫͚̅͌͛̍͌͛͝a̸̱̤͇̦̣͕̔̋͊̂̾̈́̍̀̓̈́̌̋̒̔̈́̏͘͜͝s̶͙̦̥̯̻͕͖̒̄̐̉͗͋͆̂̂̚ ̶̡̪͈̹͔͓͖̗̗̘̘̹͜͝ņ̵̗͖̻͇̘̗̜͓̲͕͇͇̯͔͉͇̒̉͝o̶̧̗͖̜͔̬̮̪̠͌̋̅̔̃̓̓̎̀͝ṯ̴̜͇͍͎͚͔̜̗̘̅̊́̂̔̊̌̊̉͌̒̍̏̂͊i̸͈̲̣̙̣̇̅̋̚͜ç̶̯͉̭̫͈͈̦͇͉̰̘͘̕̕e̷̡̨̖̝̥̘͚͕̺͓͌̈́̎̂́̿͛̈́ͅͅd̵̹̺̜̖͖͖͉̬͉̰̹̯̓̄̓.̷̨̭̜͎̭̪̜̩͉͚͋̎̓͋̽̈́͑̌̾

He thinks, briefly, of telling his new brothers.

Something whispers ~~Not yet.~~

He waits.

Ā̵̟̥̼͈̹̮̞̳̦͈͚͙͉͝ņ̵̞͖͚͔̥̭̠̲͕̖͙̳̻̇͒̑̇̓̎̊̎̑d̴̠̜̼̦̬̰̐̈́̓̚ ̶͉̪̜͋͛̊͗͆̓̔͌̀i̸̧̲̭͉̣͎͕̙̰͕̲̫͓͗̄̈́̈̔̒̿̏̏̑́̕͘ͅņ̷̳̺̩̼͔̤̹̤͔͇̖̓̂̄͆͛͋͆̌̂͝ ̸̹͙̥̫̋͂̍̑̍̒̿̈́̏̓͑̚t̷̼̖͓̲̳͊͊̿̓̏̄̍͌͐͆ḩ̵̫̬̃̏̒̓̿͊̋̀̐̈́̎͛͝e̴̛̟̻͑̍̆̐̿̏͛ͅ ̴̛̳͖͙̦̲̞͆̍͒̋͛̀̾͛̚ͅͅe̸͓͈̺̳̣̰̫͊̽͛̔̓̇́̓̋̾̅́͘̕͜͝ǹ̷̨̛͖͓̯̣͙̲̪̹̹̙͍̝͕̬̫̀̓̓̇̓̍͊̎̆͂̚ḍ̶͉̟̝̅̈́͒̃̀͑̋́͘ ̷̡̣̘̦͕̲̥̙̩͇̙͈̱͈̮̈̀͘͠ḯ̷̥̞̣̰̤̜̘̞̟͔͖̯͓͔͍͈̃̚ẗ̵̢̡̥͎̫̠͎̖̻̹̣̙̳̙͎̺̘́̈́ ̸̧̖͕̟̫͍̰̗̭̟͓̏͗͘d̷̥̞͚͚͖͔͔̘̫̔̋̊̑̔̅̍̈̀͜͝͝a̶̧͉̘̰͓̜̦̗̳͔̭̩̅̈́͐̄͊̊̂͂͛̈́̔̔̽͘̕ͅͅm̷̥̝̅͋̉͋̍̐͘ͅn̷͚̓̽̏̀̓̈́͗̓̈́̄͝͝ș̶̢̢̡̺̜̞̼̩̯̫̙̦̤̥̼̃̓̏̉̈́̃̍̃ ̷͔̟̍t̵̨̩͕̹̫̩̗͇̰͎̣̬̲̬̞̼͖̙̐̽̎̾̃͗h̷͚͎̱̳̜̰̘̯͇͈͔͗e̴̦̓̈́͂̐̔͌̇͘m̴̡̥̗̩̦̖͉̲̟̘͇͒̐̈́̓͑̈.̶̨̡̣̳̗͇͈͔̩̉̍͌̓͊͆̎͐̀̆̂̈́̍


End file.
